


The best season for fucking is rainy season

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Rainy season fucking, These two are so dumb, They make jokes while having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 7: Dressed/Naked (half dressed)<br/>The rainy season has been a bit of an annoyance to John. Leave it up to Dave to get him in a joking mood soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best season for fucking is rainy season

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn you right off the bat that I make some pretty stupid jokes in this

It had been raining nonstop for three days and you are kind of getting tired of it. Of course you love the rain and the season of which it is most present, but the fact is you have to walk in the pouring rain everyday to your job at the library. You could drive, but you live close so why waste money on gas and kill the environment? Exactly. So you continue to walk and endure the rain. At least getting home is always nice.

Dave meets you at the door everyday (you’re pretty sure he watches from one of the windows because how else would he know just when you get home?) and kisses you as you shake out your umbrella. Afterwards he makes you something warm and you both go and snuggle on the couch or in bed.

Today seems to be one of those bed days.

As per usual, Dave meets you at the door and kisses your cheek, brushing away some of the water that still managed to get onto your face.

“Good day?” He murmurs as you step fully inside. You nod and put up your umbrella and jacket.

“Yeah. There was this really cute couple that bought books on Wicca and mermaids and fantasy and stuff. It was pretty awesome.” You smile at the memory of the two cute girls and follow Dave to the bedroom.

“Why don’t you change first, you’re a bit...wet.” Dave makes a partial face before turning so he can go make you whatever what he’s going to make for you. You stick out your tongue before looking down at your wet clothes.

Umbrellas can only go so far when the wind is blowing the rain against you.

You hear shuffling out in the kitchen, signalling Dave beginning to make your drink. So you strip out of your wet clothes and throw them in the hamper before searching for some fresher ones. One of Dave’s shirts lies on the dresser, almost tempting you, so you grab it and slip it on before jumping into bed and slipping beneath the covers.

Dave comes back in not too much later with a mug of what you discover to be tea when he hands it to you before he joins you beneath the covers.

“So what’ve you been doing today?” You rest against his chest as you sip at the hot tea.

“Mostly sleeping. I watched a bit of t.v. earlier. Ya know, dude stuff.” Dave’s tone shifts at that and you quirk an eyebrow.

“Dude stuff?” He looks at you, his shades gone suddenly (on the nightstand you realize) and one of his hands is slowly threading through your hair.

“Yeah. _Dude_ stuff.” Without his shades you realize just how funny he looks trying to convey something.

“ _Oh_ , dude stuff.” You still have no idea what he’s talking about but you go along with it.

“Yeah, dude stuff. And I mean now that you’re home maybe we could do dude stuff together.” You hum as you continue sipping your tea. In the middle of a sip you suddenly realize what he’s saying and you sputter on your tea, coughing harshly as you try and get the liquid out of your lungs. Dave pats your back with a worried expression asking if you’re alright. You nod and lean over him to set your tea down, not really wanting it any more.

“Was that your attempt at getting laid tonight?” You laugh through your spluttering as you turn to him.

“Well yeah id was- fuck I mean it not id. Why is it not working?” You snort and turn to face him a bit more, curling against his side.

“No, I think it’s working. But to be sure,” you grin as you crawl into Dave’s lap and give a small roll of your hips. “Oh! Oh I do think that it’s working.” He gives the stupidest expression like he’s genuinely confused before looking between you to and exclaiming an ‘oh’ as well. After the initial bout of stupidity, Dave seems to get into a more sexy mood and drops his hands to your lower back.

“Oh Dave! So scandalous.” He chuckles against your shoulder as he rolls his hips into yours.

“Shut up John, I’m trying to do dude stuff with you.” You grin largely, hands moving to the back of his head to thread your fingers in.

“Jeez, alright. I was just trying to have some fun, gosh.” He snorts and kisses your neck chastely before pushing you back to lie on the bed.

“We are going to have fun.” His grin makes you shiver a bit and you nod.

“Okay big guy. You better be really fun then!” You pull on his hair lightly with a smug grin and he rolls his eyes.

“You asked for it.” Dave mumbles against your neck, immediately moving his mouth to suck roughly against your skin. You hum appreciatively at the slight sting of his teeth closing and tugging your skin in a pinch like bite. You grumble a little as he moves away to pull his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side.

“Hurry up,” you whine with a bit of a grin, reaching up to ruffle his blond hair until it sticks up at varying angles.

“Patience is a virtue John.” You roll your eyes. To your sudden surprise, Dave grinds against you through your boxers roughly until you’re shaking and pushing on his shoulders as the pleasure builds and your face flushes.

“What’s that? I thought you wanted me to hurry.” You moan high pitched and needy as you shake your head.

“T-too fast.” Dave seems to give it a thought before actually slowing down, but still pushing his hips sharply against yours. “Asshole.”

“Only for you.” He grins cheekily at you as he sits back on his heels and reaches over into the bedside table and pulls out a condom and lube. You huff a bit as he shimmies your boxers down, tossing them to the side along with his shirt after.

“Turn over princess.”

“Oh Dave, my shining knight, of course I’ll turn over for you.” Despite your snark you do turn over, resting your chin on your folded arms as you wait. Dave messes with your hips a minute: pushing them down to the bed, raising them, pushing them left, right. He finally keeps you with your hips off of the bed a bit.

The click of lube being opened has you shivering in anticipation. You’re quickly rewarded with a cold, wet feeling before one of Dave’s finger joins it, slowly circling around your entrance before pushing in. He works at a decently quick pace, stretching you carefully. Once you’re sufficiently stretched his fingers begin to work more towards bringing you up to the edge again, pressing towards your pelvis for your prostate.

You shiver again at the extra small stimulus, crooning into your arms as your face flushes further.

“Like that?” You nod, too flustered to say anything. “Good. You always like my fingers in you don’t you?” Dave leans down and nips the back of your shoulder, licking over the red spot after as a sort of apology. “But,” his voice is nearly a rumble in your ear, “I know how much you like my cock much more.”

“O-oh my god Dave, shut up!” You bury your face into your arms. He raises your hips further and rubs his jeaned erection against you.

“Ready to enjoy the pony ride Mr. Egbert?” You snort loudly and push yourself up onto your calves.

“Only of course, Mr. Strider.” Once again to your surprise, Dave moves you. Although him picking you up was a bit more moving than just your hips like earlier.

You flail for a moment as he completely flips you back over and settles between your legs.

“Eager?” You grin cockily at him as he opens and rolls on the condom.

“Absolutely. Eager to fuck you into a stupor.” Your cheeks tint a bit redder as he leans forward and kisses you, his arousal already pressing at your entrance.

“Hurry up already you idiot.” He doesn’t bother with a response as he pushes into you. It’s a bit uncomfortable at the extra girth but it is easily bearable and you bite your lip as you wait for him to fully push in. As soon as he does you let out a sigh and lean forward to wrap your arms around his neck, fingers rubbing over his bare shoulders.

“God John, you are like lava around my dick. Straight up lava.” You hold the laughter down for about three seconds before you’re cracking up, head bumping against Dave’s. You briefly notice how weird it feels to laugh with a dick in you, but Dave seems to enjoy it if his slight hitch in breathing says anything.

“Would you just move already?” With a huff, the blond starts moving. Within a few minutes both of your guy’s breathing has picked up and his pace is hard enough to move the bed a bit below you.

“Fuck, can I go deeper?”

“I-I don’t know. Don’t a-ask me.” You warble against his shoulder.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” You can hear him huff a laugh before he grunts, pulling you up by the thighs until you’re fully situated on his lap.

“You were right-oh god you were so right.” You moan heady, fingers moving to find better purchase around Dave’s shoulders. The new position has the pleasure from earlier seem that much closer- it building much quicker now when he lifts you by your legs and lets gravity do the rest, his hips pushing up as you go back down.

You kiss him a bit frantically as he moves quicker.

“God John, I love you so much.” The sentimentality of his statement has you crying his name as the pleasure nearly becomes too much.

“I love you too Dave, so so much. Fuck, let me have your dumb blond babies.” Your laugh is almost unsure as you pant. “At least you took your shades off while knocking me up.” Dave’s deep laughter joins yours, vibrating pleasantly against your cheek.

“You can have my babies only if you come alright? Come and I’ll let you have all of my cool as fuck babies.” You come laughing, eyes squeezing shut between the two things as the heat swells then subsides almost immediately to a cool post orgasmic feeling.

Dave follows quickly behind you, thrusting shallowly as he shudders against you, thumbs rubbing over the sides of your thighs. After a moment you brush his damp hair back, smiling.

“Still up for letting me have your babies?”

“Hell yeah.” He kisses your shoulder before pulling out of you and letting you curl up under the covers as he takes off the condom, ties it, and throws it away.

“Now let me snuggle my baby mama.”

“Shut up Dave.” You laugh as he joins you under the covers, spooning you and covering your head, neck, and shoulders in his lingering kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, following me, or sending me requests at my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn ask blog at hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
